


What Dreams May Tell

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita dreams, not so wonderful dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Tell

She woke in a cold sweat as images from her dream still floated in her head. She hadn't ha a dream like that in a long time. Not since Belle Morte and the Queen of Darkness haunted her waking and sleeping hours.

"Anita," Nathaniel questioned when he felt her stir next to him.

"Go back to sleep," she told him, her voice unusually shaky.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stroking a hand down her arm, hoping to soothe her.

She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to scare him. But she'd learned and grew a lot since she fell into the life she was leading now. She'd learned to share her problems.

Nathaniel held her as the words spilled from her. "It was dark. 'Something' hovered, darting across, rising, falling. I couldn't see what or who it was. I couldn't see what it was after. I couldn't move. I was trapped and all I could sense was danger."

When she fell silent, still trembling, Nathaniel knew Jean-Claude had to be told. Anita had touched too many minds through her connection with Jean-Claude and her necromancy. He knew if her dream scared her then they all needed to be afraid especially after her ordeal with the Queen of Darkness.

With Anita curled against him, Nathaniel reached for the phone. Jean-Claude would still be sleeping so he pushed the speed dial for Miach. When his leader answered, Nathaniel softly, but loud enough for Miach to hear, asked Anita, "Was the dream a warning of danger coming to us?"

"I don't know."

"We need to tell Jean-Claude about it. Maybe he'll understand what all the darkness means. Maybe its not what you think. Maybe it isn't about the Queen of Darkness." Nathaniel knew when he heard the dial tone that Micah had gotten the message and would be coming home. He clicked off his own phone and wrapped his arm back around Anita.

It wasn't long before Jason and Zane arrived, having been paged by Micah, and crawled into bed, curling around Anita. She would be safe with them and when the vampires woke they could figure this all out.


End file.
